I want to dance and be merry
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Anemone and Eureka are best friends but by night they are enemys unknown to each other. They are on opposite sides of a secret war. Both sides are fighting to save the world by doing what they think is right but which one of them is on the right side?


"I would dance and be merry...If only I had a brain..." Cheerfully sang the pink haired girl as she skipped down the street. "Eureka!" She shouted cheerfully and waved at her friend stood further down the street. She ran to catch up with her friend.

"Anemone, you seem happy today." The greeny-blue haired girl asked.

"Of course I am! It's our first day at high school!" Anemone smiled pointing a finger at the huge building a few streets away.

"But you've been moaning about it starting soon, all through the holidays." Eureka told her.

"Yeah but the uniform looks sooooooooooo cute on me!" Anemone grinned. Eureka rolled her eyes at the comment. "Don't you roll your eyes at me. Your wearing the short socks because you want Renton to see your legs!"

Eureka's face turned bright red. "N-n-n-n-no it's not!"

Anemone giggled and started to run down the street, with Eureka chasing after her.

* * *

Anemone and Eureka were sat in there new form room. They were put together, which was great! There were a few other people in their form who had just started today but because there had been a fire over the summer holidays so the seniors were put in first years form rooms, for a few weeks.

The teacher stood at the front of the class. "Everybody shut up! I'm your new form room teacher, you can call me Talho."

"She's kinda scary." Anemone giggled to Eureka.

"I'm gonna read two names out at a time and who's ever they are you have to sit next to each other. Understand?" She practically shouted at them. "Okay first up, Anemone, erm that's weird no surname on the registrar oh well I'll sort it out later. Anyway Anemone and...Dominic Seriall. You two sit at the back."

Anemone stood up and walked to the back off the class. A senior stood up and walked to the back off the class, and sat next to Anemone. He had black hair and was wearing the senior boy's uniform.

"Eureka, no surname yet again. Eureka and Renton Thurston. You two sit at the front of the class." Talho told them. They both stood up and sat where they had been told to.

Anemone laid on the table, her arms spread across the table and her chair pushed back. "How convenient." Anemone sulked.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Dominic asked.

"Hum? Oh, yeah. She's my best friend in the whole world! And the kid sat next to her is her not boyfriend, Renton." Anemone explained, looking at the two of them.

"What do you mean not boyfriend?" Dominic asked.

"Well there friends, she likes him, he likes her but there both too shy to make the first move!" Anemone giggled and smiled at Dominic. His cheeks turned pink slightly. "H-hey you could help me get them together if you want! Uh, oh, I mean you don't have to if you don't want. I mean you're a senior so I doubt you wanna hang with a bunch of first years." She said looking away.

"No!"

Anemone looked disappointed.

"I mean I'll help, it could be fun or something."

"Really?" She cupped her hands together and her eyes were big. He nodded. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" She shouted and threw her arms around Dominic's neck and they fell off the chair. Anemone lying on top of him.

"You two! This is not the place for that kind of thing! So get up!" Talho shouted and threw a piece of chalk at them.

"I-it's not like that!" Dominic shouted.

* * *

It was last lesson and the whole class was almost asleep. In fact Anemone was fast asleep with her head on the table and her arms crossed under her head. 'Anemone. Anemone. Anemone.' Said a voice in side Anemone's head. Anemone sprung up out of her chair. The teacher looked at her. "I feel sick. I need to go to the bathroom." The teacher nodded.

She was walking down the hall. It was empty. 'Anemone. Anemone.' The voice kept calling out in her head. She was now at the part of the building where the fire had taken place. "It's stopped." Anemone said to herself. She turned to walk away but turned back to face the tape again and ducked under the 'stay out' tape. Everything was falling apart. She walked to edge of the ledge. She moved one of her feet back, ready to leave. 'Anemone.' The voice said again. A strong wind blew, making Anemone's hair blow all over the place. A blast of fire blew up in the centre of the section she was in.

* * *

It was the end of the day and the students were leaving. "Hey you!" Eureka shouted while running towards Dominic. "Have you seen Anemone?"

"No. Why?" He asked. "And my names Dominic not hey you." He said trailing off.

"She was in Renton's class and he says she went to the bathroom but nobody's seen her since! I'm really worried."

"I'm shore she'll be fine." He told her.

"Hey, Eureka! We going home or what?" Anemone shouted.

Eureka and Dominic turned and faced the school gate. Anemone was stood smiling at the two of them. "Anemone, where've you been? Renton said you left class and didn't go back."

"I didn't feel well so I stayed in the toilet." She smiled.

Renton walked up to the three of them. "You guys walking home?"

* * *

They were walking down the street, everyone of them quiet until Anemone started singing. "I would dance and be merry...If only I had a brain..."

"Anemone, stop singing that stupid song! You have a brain, so stop it!" Eureka told her.

"Sorry Eureka."

"Hey Eureka, get on this." Renton said as he stood on his ref board. Eureka smiled and climbed on. They set off.

"I'll see ya' tomorrow Anemone!" Eureka shouted.

"Bye then." Anemone said.

"Anemone about the mission, you could all ways change your mind you know." Dominic said.

* * *

"Eureka about the mission, you could all ways change your mind you know." Renton said.

* * *

"I know what I have to do."

* * *

End of chapter 1! And again it will get better, so please review and stuff. If your wondering who says the last line it's suppoased to be Anemone and Eureka at the same time.


End file.
